1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation (hereinafter, “EGR”) system of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intercooler for a vehicle that cools a mixed gas or mixture of EGR gas and intake air to a predetermined temperature in an EGR system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an EGR system is provided in a diesel vehicle, and recirculates exhaust gas that is exhausted from an exhaust manifold of an engine to an intake manifold to reduce NOx of the exhaust gas and improve fuel consumption efficiency of the engine.
The EGR system includes a low pressure EGR system that can recirculate exhaust gas that passes a catalyst such as a DPF (diesel particulate filter) to intake air of an intake manifold.
Here, the low pressure EGR system includes an intercooler that cools a mixed gas of EGR gas and intake air to a predetermined temperature to supply it to an intake manifold.
However, while the mixed gas is cooled down in the intercooler, the saturated vapor of the EGR gas is condensed to generate a condensate.
The condensate gathers in a flowing path of the mixed gas and interferes with the flowing of the mixed gas to deteriorate intake efficiency of the intercooler and reduce a cooling area of the cooler such that the cooling efficiency is deteriorated.
Also, the condensate can be frozen in the flowing path of the mixed gas to be able to generate cracks in the flowing path of the mixed gas.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.